


My Quirky Neighbor's Daddy-Daughter Moments

by Five Moments of Zanii (Zaniida)



Series: Quirky Neighborhood Dad [2]
Category: Octodad (Video Game)
Genre: 5MI, FMI, Father-Daughter Relationship, Five Moments of Intimacy, Fluff, Gen, Oblivious, Weirdness Censor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-26
Updated: 2020-08-26
Packaged: 2021-03-06 23:08:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 651
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26127004
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zaniida/pseuds/Five%20Moments%20of%20Zanii
Summary: His daughter’s running out to catch the bus and he’s stumbling out the door after her, carrying a bowl of cereal and her Finding Nemo backpack and his arms just flailing everywhere like he hadn’t quite caught his balance.  Guess he’s not a morning person!
Relationships: Octodad & Stacy (Octodad)
Series: Quirky Neighborhood Dad [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1897075
Comments: 4
Kudos: 9
Collections: August Intimacy 2020





	My Quirky Neighbor's Daddy-Daughter Moments

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Bookwormgal](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bookwormgal/gifts), [hollowsbest](https://archiveofourown.org/users/hollowsbest/gifts).



> I don't usually gift stories to people I haven't interacted with at least tangentially, but nobody commented on my Octodad ficlet (though I did get some kudos). There's only one non-crossover _Octodad_ fic on this site ([Life For a Land Cephalopod](https://archiveofourown.org/works/4203249)), and a quick skim says it's cute and well researched and I totally should read it when I have time, so this fic goes out to the author (Bookwormgal) and the most enthusiastic comment therein (goddoggo).
> 
> This is yet another example of the [Five Moments of (Nonsexual) Intimacy](https://www.pillowfort.social/posts/1439153) fic form, covering all five categories: Physical Intimacy, Comfort, Experiential Intimacy, Secret Sharing, and Vulnerability. As such, it's yet another entry in the [August Intimacy 2020](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/FMI2020) collection; there's less than a week to go, but still time to make something if you'd like to [join in](https://allbingo.dreamwidth.org/162885.html)!
> 
> As with my [previous entry](https://archiveofourown.org/works/14386776) in this fandom, it's from the point of view of a neighbor, who's oblivious to the weirdness that is Octodad. For more info on the meta illusion of Octodad on YouTube, look at the commentary on that original fic.
> 
> For those of my readers who have not yet encountered this game, [here's my niece](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=5jzTCd92pOg) spending over a minute trying to figure out how to sit down. And my [guest comic](https://selkiecomic.com/comic/selkie-hiatus-3-kilyle/) on _Selkie_ , which gives a hint of the extra-frustrating multiplayer gameplay ^_^

So it turns out the guy lives just one block over from me, can you believe it? Next time you’re over I’ll have to introduce you. He’s got a wife and two kids and he’s just the _sweetest_. Some kind of foreign accent, hard to make out, maybe he’s Norwegian? But y’know, the language of kindness is universal, so I think we understand each other.

Saw him this morning while I was out walking Skybo. His daughter’s running out to catch the bus and he’s stumbling out the door after her, carrying a bowl of cereal and her _Finding Nemo_ backpack and his arms just flailing everywhere like he hadn’t quite caught his balance.

She threw her arms around him and kissed his whiskers and I swear he blushed. Squeezed her back and lifted her up to put her on the bus and slowly meandered back up to the house like he’d lost that burst of energy. Guess he’s not a morning person!

Though he might have a job that makes him get up early. I mean, he _was_ wearing a full suit and tie.

* * *

So he’s mowing his lawn, right—still in that tux! And I guess his kid must have a second-story window because the next thing you know she’s up there on the roof yelling _“Daddy! Catch me!”_ and he looks up right as she jumps and his eyes get wide and she plows right into him and they both tumble to the ground. Guess she’s lucky he’s such a softy! What an adventurous girl 😄

* * *

The boys and I were down at the park and there’s this little brook kinda hidden behind the salmonberries bushes, you wouldn’t even know it’s there except for the sound, yeah? And we’re just enjoying lunch at the picnic table when here comes the guy being practically towed along by his daughter—and she’s such a little thing!—and she takes him down into the little hollow and I swear they spent the next half-hour just enjoying the water. All that splashing! And the guy’s _still_ in his tux! Now _there’s_ a loving dad for you.

Wonder if he wears the tux everywhere just because his daughter likes it? I’ll have to ask him sometime.

* * *

So I won this contest for a preview screening of _Finding Dory!_ Oh, it is the _cutest_ ; I can’t wait until you get to see it so we can geek out about it but yeah, I know, no spoilers!

Anyway, they gave us four tickets, but only Gabby wanted to go, so I thought, hey, the little girl likes _Finding Nemo_ , of course she’d like the sequel, right?

I was maybe a little worried that she might not be old enough for some of the scary stuff, like the sharks in the first movie, but turns out her dad has figured out a way to keep her from getting scared: He acts like the scary parts terrify him! He’ll wrap his arms around himself, cover his eyes, whimper and cry, and his daughter just giggles away. A couple of times he even hid under the seat!

When we came out, he’s still trembling and she’s all petting his arm like _she’s_ the one comforting _him_. Never seen anything so adorable! Maybe he can share some of his parenting tricks.

* * *

So she answers the door and she’s dressed up in this perfect little suit and tie, and even a bright orange mustache just like her dad, and she acts kinda clumsy like she’s already learned how to mimic his quirks, y’know?

When he went to serve the candy, he “accidentally” poured the whole bowl into Gabby’s sack. Such a dear. (I made Gabby put most of it in the freezer; we’re being careful to encourage good habits when it comes to treats.)

But seriously, how many little girls dress up as their own _dads_? Guess he’s doing _something_ right 🥰

**Author's Note:**

> I can just see myself writing a crossover/fusion piece someday where Loki (MCU) finds out not that he's a Jotun, but that he's been an octopus all along.
> 
> Loki: _You could have told me what I was from the beginning! Why didn't you?_
> 
> Odin: _You're my son. I wanted only to protect you from the truth._
> 
> Loki: _You know, it all makes sense,_ now _, how I could sneak through tiny openings but had such trouble carrying simple_ weapons.


End file.
